Blanc comme neig
by Sah.Peka-senpai e Konan-sama
Summary: Eles estavam sempre juntos, mas ao mesmo tempo separados. Mas, isso poderia mudar, se os flocos de neve purificassem suas almas e os dessem a chance de poder começar do zero. Pein x Konan


Olá, pessoas. Aqui é a Sah-senpai, vim postar uma fic PeinxKonan que fiz de presente para a Konan-chan. Minha primeira fanfic individual, espero que lhes agradem.

Boa leitura...

- Era manhã. Mais uma manhã fria no esconderijo deles. No quarto de duas camas e cortinas brancas, os dois estavam dormindo. Ou melhor, Pein estava dormindo.

Konan havia acordado há algum tempo, mas não quis se levantar quando acordou; não gostava de ficar sozinha naquela casa silenciosa e sem vida. Então, resolveu ficar apenas deitada esperando seu superior levantar, na verdade, isso sempre acontecia e ela gostava disto, já se pegara muitas vezes observando aquele rosto sereno dormindo na cama ao lado, nos mais profundos sonhos.  
Apesar de que, ele mesmo dizia quando pequeno, que nunca tinha sonhos enquanto dormia. Ela sempre achara isso meio "impossível", até chegara a acordá-lo no meio da noite uma vez, apenas para perguntar se ele estava sonhando com algo. Ela era tão boba e inocente quando pequena. Ela também se recordara da bronca que havia levado dele naquele dia. Depois disso, aprendera que nunca deveria acordar Nagato no meio da noite por uma bobagem qualquer sua.

Ela percebeu que ele se mexeu um pouco e que já estava acordando, então, se pôs a fechar os olhos rapidamente, para que ele não percebesse que ela estava o olhando.

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente e viu sua companheira deitada de frente a ele, com os olhos fechados, numa tentativa inútil de fingir que estava dormindo, ele sabia que ela estava o observando, e por mais que tentasse disfarçar, ela não conseguia enganá-lo. Mas, ele não se importava, pois sabia que em questão de fidelidade, ela era a única que podia confiar até a alma. Ela era seu braço direito, para tudo. Então, pouco se lixava se ela o olhava ou não, contanto que fizesse seu trabalho com total competência e concentração.

Levantou-se, colocou seus pés em contato com o piso gélido do chão, e em seguida caminhou para o banheiro a fim de se trocar, pois aquele seria mais um longo dia em que os poucos membros restantes da Akatsuki, iriam se reunir. Cinco minutos depois, ele saiu de lá vestido com a típica capa preta com nuvens vermelhas, marca registrada da Akatsuki. Afinal, para que diabos eles tinham que manter discrição, se aquelas roupas os denunciavam apenas de se olhar pra algum deles de longe? Isso era algo que nem mesmo ele entendia.

Enquanto isso, ela permanecia em sua cama, Pein seguiu em direção a porta, mas antes, disse:

- Konan, levante-se. Temos coisas importantes a resolver hoje. – Depois disso, não lhe disse mais nada, apenas seguiu em direção a sala para esperá-la.

Ela desceu logo depois, sabia que se demorasse, encontraria um Nagato estressado no andar de baixo. E, ela queria manter a boa convivência naquela manhã. Uma convivência entre um "Deus" e um "Anjo".

Então, ela seguiu para a cozinha para preparar algo para ele comer. Sabia que ele estava com fome, pois reparou que havia dias que ele não se alimentava direito. E, ele não reclamaria disso pra ela, era muito orgulhoso para lhe pedir que preparasse algo pra comer, e ela tinha certeza que ele preferiria morrer de fome a comer a própria comida, sabia disso por experiência própria, e até concordava com isso, pois Nagato Pein, na cozinha, era uma negação. Mas ela guardava esses pensamentos sobre ele com sigo, pois ele detestava ser criticado. Principalmente sobre coisas que ele considerava inúteis, como culinária. Afinal, para que um "deus" , como ele afirmava ser, precisaria saber cozinhar? Ela sim, como subordinada, precisava saber cuidar e zelar por ele.

Ela procurou algumas coisas na cozinha, não havia muitas coisas, mas, ainda assim, deu aquela improvisada que só mulher consegue fazer e preparou algo comestível. Levou para ele, que continuava sentado no sofá.

- Pein! Fiz isto para você. – Ela lhe entregou o que seria seu café da manhã, almoço e talvez, até janta. Já que o ruivo não fazia muita questão de se alimentar corretamente.

- Obrigado. – Como ela conseguia adivinhar o que ele realmente queria? Isso era um mistério pra ele.

Coisas entre os dois, sem as mínimas palavras, e sem o devido amor. Enquanto os dois comiam a omelete em silêncio, os pensamentos estavam se venerando.

Quando terminaram, seguiram apara o lugar marcado da reunião.

Horas e horas de discussões, ela prestava atenção em cada palavra pronunciada ali, até que a reunião acabou. Ela deu graças, não agüentava mais aquilo. Eles ficaram horas discutindo algo que em minutos ela conseguiria concluir.

Voltaram para casa, foi decidido na reunião que no dia seguinte eles iriam para uma aldeia próxima de Konoha, procurar algumas informações sobre a Kyuubi.

Chegando em casa, eles mantiveram o silêncio. O ruivo entrou primeiro, em seguida entra Konan. Ela fechou a porta para protegê-los do frio, já que agora, pequenos flocos de neve caiam lá fora, e mesmo com as portas e janelas fechadas, o frio permanecia no lugar.

Ela tentara descobrir se era mesmo o clima, ou se era simplesmente a sensação de solidão que seu companheiro lhe transmitia. Ela tentava se aproximar dele, cada dia, cada momento, em cada pequeno gesto que eles faziam no dia-a-dia, mas não adiantava. Ela o sentia longe, mesmo que vivessem juntos. Não era mais como antigamente, quando eram pequenos; Nagato realmente mudara.

A morena resolveu parar com esses pensamentos do passado e começar a pensar no presente. Dirigiu-se ao quarto, enquanto seu líder ficou no andar de baixo, sentado, em seus profundos pensamentos. Às vezes, queria entrar em sua mente, apenas para saber no que ele estaria pensando.

Deitou se na cama se cobrindo com um grosso edredom para manter-se aquecida e protegida do ar gélido que adentrava o cômodo e logo depois já estava dormindo.

Não demorou muito para que Pein se levantasse do sofá e fosse se deitar também, afinal ele sabia que no dia seguinte teria uma longa missão.

Ao contrario de sua companheira, ele apenas se jogou na cama sem a dar a mínima importância ao frio, nem ao menos se cobriu, logo adormeceu.

A manhã continuava fria, com alguns flocos de neve se acumulando sobre os galhos e sobre o telhado da pequena casa.

Ela abriu os olhos, ainda sonolenta e como sempre, encontrou Nagato dormindo. Isso já tinha virado uma rotina para ela.

Mas, dessa vez, não o encontrou dormindo tranqüilamente como das outras vezes... Ele parecia meio agoniado e tinha o nariz meio avermelhado. Foi ai que ela percebeu, naquele tempo tão gélido, ele dormira sem nem ao menos se cobrir. _"O que diabos ele tinha na cabeça?"._ Pensava ela. Tocou lhe o rosto e viu que estava queimando em febre. Com o seu toque, viu que ele acordara, estava meio tonto e sua cabeça parecia latejar.

- Ai... Konan, o que aconteceu? - ele disse sonolento.

- Eu que lhe pergunto?! Você esta queimando em febre. Por que não se cobriu? - disse ela o repreendendo.

- Por favor, Konan. Eu nem ao menos pensei nisso ontem. Não estava com frio. - disse ele, tentando se livrar de uma "bronca" de Konan.

- E sua imprudência resultou nisso. Acho melhor ficarmos aqui, assim eu cuido de você. E o tempo lá fora só vai fazer esta gripe piorar se formos hoje. - disse ela.

- Konan, não diga tolices! Não será uma insignificante gripe que ira me parar. Interromper uma missão tão importante por causa disto? Jamais! - disse ele em tom de voz convincente.

- Mas, Pein... - pediu ela tentando o fazer reconsiderar.

- Mas, nada! Cale-se e vá se aprontar. Eu não vou pausar a missão por causa de uma coisa tão fútil e sem importância. - disse o ruivo, seco.

Ela deu um longo suspiro e fez o que o lhe foi ordenado. _"Por que ele tinha de ser tão orgulhoso?". _

Aprontou-se rapidamente e ele foi em seguida, enquanto ele se arrumava, ela desceu para preparar alguma coisa quente para seu líder beber.

Quando Pein desceu, ela o esperava com uma xícara nas mãos, e lhe entregou carinhosamente.

- Ao menos beba isso. É um chá, fiz para que você melhore um pouco. - disse ela.

- Hai. – Ele pegou a xícara e começou a tomar.

- Pein, tem certeza que não que adiar? – Ela sabia que ele não reconsideraria, mas resolver perguntar assim mesmo.

- Absoluta. Seguiremos em frente. - disse ele tentando se convencer.

Mas uma vez, ela acertara. Era óbvio que não seria uma gripe que pararia Nagato. Pois, não importa o que acontecesse ou quem fosse o inimigo, Pein é invencível. E isto era um fato. Mas, não queria que ele piorasse. Por isso zelava por ele. Sentia-se na obrigação de fazer isso, pois ele era o único que lhe restara, de todos os laços que já tivera, além dela o considerar o laço mais importante que já teve.

Assim que o líder terminou seu chá, antes de saírem, ela subiu pegou um cachecol para ele. Vermelho com algumas listras brancas. Ao chegar na sala e Pein notar o objeto em sua mão.

- O que é isso, Konan? -perguntou ele.

- É um cachecol para você. -disse ela enrolando o mesmo no pescoço dele.

- É uma bobagem. Vamos. - disse ele em tom infantil, notou um pequeno detalhe apesar de seu nariz estar quase sem sentir qualquer tipo de cheiro; havia uma quantidade do perfume dela ali.

Seguiram a caminho para a aldeia. Ele não demonstrou nenhum sinal de fraqueza; se manteve firme e forte o caminho todo. Até que, ela, mesmo não sendo a doente, pediu para que dessem uma pausa na viagem. O ruivo assentiu, então Konan saiu em busca de algumas madeiras secas, para que pudessem fazer uma fogueira. Mas, deduziram que não conseguiria achar muitas, devido a neve que caia. Entraram em uma caverna, e acenderam os poucos galhos que acharam, e ficaram se aquecendo por um tempo.

Ela notou que ele batia o queixo, levemente, era quase imperceptível, mas no fundo, ele estava com frio.

_"Eu sabia que isso aconteceria, porquê ele é tão teimoso?"._ Pensou consigo, enquanto o observava.

- Vamos, Konan, chega de descanso. Ainda não estamos nem na metade do caminho. -disse ele incomodado com o olhar dela sobre si.

Saíram da caverna e continuaram caminhando...

- Atchim!

Ela o olhou de lado, fingiu ignorar o espirro do líder e continuou caminhando...

- Atchim!

Continuou a caminhar...

- Atchim!

Continuou fingindo não ligar...

- Atchim!

Ele fingiu não notar a cara de "Eu te avisei" de sua companheira, e...

- Atchim!

Mais um espirro! Agora foi a gota d'agua.

- Já chega Pein! - disse ela decidida.

- Do que esta falando? - disse ele fingindo-se de desentendido.

- Para de se fazer de desentendido! Sabe do que eu estou falando. Eu não sigo caminho com você desse jeito! - disse ela cruzando os braços.

- O que você disse? - disse ele novamente"desentendido".

- Isso mesmo. Ou voltamos pra casa para você se curar ou você vai seguir sozinho! - disse ela por fim.

Mas, como ela se atrevia a dizer isso? Ele conseguiria muito bem ter sucesso nesta missão sem ela. Mas, devia admitir que levaria bem mais tempo já que estava doente... Vendo que não tinha alternativa... Será que uma mãe agia assim?

- Está bem, Konan! Você conseguiu. Voltaremos pra casa, assim você me deixa em paz. - disse ele.

_"Hunft, até que em fim ele parou de teimar"_. Pensou ela, dando um singelo sorriso.

- Que desperdício de tempo! Virmos até aqui, para voltarmos. -disse ele fingindo-se de aborrecido; no fundo ele gostava desta preocupação que ela tinha por ele.

- Se tivesse me escutado desde o começo, isso não teria acontecido. E, a sorte é que ainda estávamos no começo da viagem. - disse ela.

- É, pode ser... – Mulheres falam demais, na opinião dele. Às vezes, ele mesmo achava que Konan parecia uma esposa cuidadosa na vida dele. Sempre zelando, às vezes lhe dando broncas e discutindo por suas atitudes. Com tais pensamentos, um pequeno e discreto sorriso, formou-se em seus lábios... Como seria se tudo tivesse sido diferente pra eles?.

Foi ai que ele percebeu que estava exagerando em seus pensamentos, afinal, os fatos eram que, os dois são criminosos Rank S e procurados por todas as nações shinobis. As coisas eram assim e nunca iriam mudar.

Chegaram em casa, Pein, logo foi tratando de tirar aquele cachecol. Aquilo o estava incomodando de mais, não gostava de nada o apertando, ou grudado nele. Sentia-se "sufocado".

- Por que esta tirando o cachecol? - perguntou ela.

- Porque chegamos em casa. - disse ele como se fosse óbvio.

- Mas, do mesmo jeito. Você precisa se manter aquecido. Vamos, coloque de novo e vá se deitar. Isso se você quiser melhorar logo. - disse ela séria.

- Esta bem! – Disse num tão de voz emburrado e levemente brincalhão, igualmente a sua face. E ela deu uma pequena risada ao vê-lo daquele jeito. Ele era sempre tão sério que achou a cena engraçada. Era difícil vê-lo assim, isso significava que ele estava de bom humor.

O ruivo ignorou a pequena risada que sua companheira dera, colocou o cachecol e se deitou debaixo das cobertas, enquanto ela foi buscar algum remédio para ele tomar.

Como não encontrou nada, teve que sair para procurar, mas antes de sair...

- Ei. Vê se não vai ficar doente saindo assim sem se agasalhar, viu? – Disse uma voz vinda da sala, de um certo gripado, com um tom sarcástico na voz...

Ele acabara de descer do quarto enrolado no cobertor.

- Pode deixar, não sou descuidada, como uns e outros. - deu um sorriso, com intenção de provocá-lo, e saiu.

Ela foi até a aldeia mais próxima, andou e andou para achar alguma loja aberta, pois aquela aldeia era meio deserta, até que achou, e voltou para casa. Chegando lá...

- Nossa. Você demorou. Aonde foi? - ele estava deitado no sofá, enrolado ao cobertor.

- Fui na aldeia mais próxima daqui, e não tinha quase ninguém. Tive que me virar pra achar um remédio pra você. - disse ela num tom de brincadeira.

- Você saiu pra comprar remédios. Não era necessário. - disse ele.

- Do mesmo jeito que não era necessário pausar a missão, né? – Disse Konan sussurrando.

- Disse alguma coisa? - perguntou ele.

- Não, nada... Tome esse comprimido, com o chá que eu preparei. – Ela lhe entrega o comprimido e o chá, e ele toma, começa a observá-lo.

- O que foi? Colocou alguma coisa no chá e está esperando fazer efeito? – Disse o ruivo num tom novamente sarcástico e travesso.

- Hum... Talvez. – Ela lhe respondeu séria e pensativa.

- Como?

- Aii, Pein. Você sabe que eu nunca lhe faria mal. – Disse ela rindo da cara de desconfiado que ele fez.

- É, suas ações até agora me demonstram que sim...- Eles ficam se encarando por um momento, e um silêncio confortante reinava no local. O frio lá fora, parecia não lhes incomodar mais, pelo simples calor do olhar que um lançava ao outro.

- Konan... – Ele pega em seu pulso e a puxa devagar, fazendo-a se aproximar dele. – Obrigado por tudo que você faz por mim. – Diz isso sussurrando em seu ouvido, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

- Você já deve saber a razão pelo qual faço isso... -disse ela corada; escondendo o rosto no peito do Nagato.

- ...? - Um ponto de interrogação pairava sobre o rosto do ruivo. Foi ai que ela percebeu, ele realmente não sabia. Ela confirmou sua teoria... Homens são muito lentos quando o assunto é sentimento. Então, ela se aproximou timidamente de seu rosto e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Eu te amo, Nagato.

Ele ficou surpreso com tal declaração, ele já vira ela o observando várias vezes, mas, nunca cogitara que essa fosse a razão pela qual ela se dedicava tanto por ele. Na verdade, ele nunca imaginou o motivo dessa dedicação, mas também, nunca tentou descobrir. Mas seu interior também lhe dizia que sentia algo diferente perto dela, por mais que ignorasse esses tipos de sensações, ele sabia que ela era diferente. Se era amor, ele não sabia. Não conhecia essas coisas "inúteis", como ele definia. Mas agora, ele começava a ter suas dúvidas.

Ele queria ter certeza, não viveria sua vida com uma dúvida dessas. Segurou o queixo da mulher a sua frente, e aproximou seus lábios dos dela, até que os lábios se tocarem; timidamente.

Ela ficara muito surpresa com a atitude dele, pensara que a reação dele fosse dizer que eles não tinham futuro, ou alguma outra coisa tão negativa quanto. E, pela primeira vez, ela errara sobre alguma reação que ele teria. Então, resolveu parar com tais pensamentos e apenas prestar atenção no ruivo que tentava aprofundar o beijo. Ela facilitou, e deixou que ele aprofundasse o beijo, colocando a língua em contacto com a sua. Ela tocou lhe o rosto, para acariciá-lo, mas foi ai que caiu em si. Parou o beijo e lhe disse.

- Você ainda esta muito quente. Acho melhor fazer algo pra cuidar dessa febre. -disse ela preocupada e ao mesmo tempo corada pelo que acabara de acontecer.

- Você parou o beijo por causa disso? - perguntou ele.

- Mas claro! Você não quer sarar rápido? - disse ela lhe lançando um sorriso.

- Se você ficar cuidando de mim, prefiro ficar assim por uns tempos. – Ele sorriu malicioso, mas a Akatuki não desistiu.

- Bem, mesmo assim. Quem ama cuida, querido. E, eu não deixarei você assim doente. - disse ela.

- Mas, Konan...

- Mas nada, Pein! Vou preparar algo para baixar sua temperatura. - disse ela indo a cozinha.

_"Mulheres"_. Pensou ele. Assim que ela deixou a sala, sentiu aquele clima frio que vinha do lado de fora da casa, e se cobriu outra vez. Foi ai que pensou... Será que sua flor ficaria bem, exposta há esse tempo tão gélido?

Bom, ele concluiu que não teria problema, afinal, as flores de papel eram resistentes ao frio.

_FIM._

**- Créditos a minha beta: Nanaka-sama, que me incentivou muito a fazer o fanfic e corrigiu os erros de português que me passaram despercebido.**


End file.
